User talk:HappyfaceWantsToTalk
Happyface wants you at Xat!--HappyfaceWantsToTalk 17:49, 26 April 2009 (UTC) An Analysis of HF and Triskelle It just doesn't add up. I believe your facts, but I also bleieve my eyes, the Forum, the past, and Triskelle. The REAL HappyFace was a HUGE Triskelle fan, and would never do anything to hurt a friend. In fact, he never actually attacked until after that wretched Fluffy came to town. Triskelle quotes that the an HF "messenger" upset him. You're the only messenger. I know for certain that the REAL Happyface didn't do this, and if YOU didn't do this, then who did? Did someone impersonate you? I know HF is innocent in this... you probably are as well, because you have never had an attack record either. The question is, if Fluffy has an ankle tracker and is under house arrest, and the real HF is on Xat and banned by COPPA, and since you have a spotless record minus that wretched Fluffy... then who? We have to get to the bottom of this soon! --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 15:35, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Of course, you may be lying... ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 00:54, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Tails scenario sneak peeks Tails ius seen walking during the war going on he wasn't called in so he felt bored waitng to be called in suddenly sees a boxing human in the ring "So you come to claim my belt eh." said Tails looking at his anonymous human in the ring "Well I heard you were the champion of the title bout against Sandman in the W.V.B.A world circuit, and now Im gonna claim wht was rightfully mine!" said the boxer revealed to be Little Mac and is trainer Doc Louis. "So if you want the belt you gotta beat me to get it." Said Tails getting on his gloves on to his flippers I will right the rest and the other later Tails6000 00:52, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Tails vs. Bond summary "So we finally meet Bond so have you been freeing your humans." said Tails about to do battle against bond "It was a hard cold war my flightless friend I bet you cant defeat me and my weapons." said Bond making Tails furious on the fact of weapons. "Oh its on!!!!" exclaimed Tails as he pulled out his Hot Sauce Machine gun ready to fire Bond then started to charge at him with amazing speed but Tails dodged perfectly as he knew every move. "Bah pathetic the real James bond would grab me and throw me over!" said Tails doubting his inferior attempt. "So it is now I have come with some stealth tactics as well." Said bond pulling out a smoke screen grenade making Tails cough while bond escaped. "Well you wanna play hunter and hunted eh, we'll see who will be hunted!" said Tails loadig his weapon and running one way ' That's the sneak peek hope its great!!!! and if you want keep the chase scene it adds goo ideas from the movies' Tails6000 02:51, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Invitation To Join UPM I cordially invites you to join the stupidest and laziest clan of the season; *Underground PWN Mafia Forums *Underground PWN Mafia Blog You can start off as a simple Piccotio, and work your way up to Godfather. Or if you don't want to join the clan, you can simply moderate our forums. It's starting out and we hope to have users like yourself participating and making new friends. Hope to see you there! BugzyTalk 16:07, 31 May 2009 (UTC) RE:Request No offense, but please be more specific on what you want drawn. Like how you want the flag to look, or what you want Happyface to look like. I'm not trying to offend you, and I will get to work on both pics, but please be more specific. --Speeddasher It's okay, I'm usually lazy myself. I'll get to work on the pics as soon as I get an idea for the flag. Also I don't know how to make the flag wave in the wind, so you'll have to ask someone else to do that if you want it to. --Speeddasher Here's the flag I hope you like it. Sorry if it seems abit simple, I just couldn't come up with any other ideas for it. I might make an updated version later. --Speeddasher Newspaper Can I be an editor in the newspaper since Icmer is absent? Here's the other pic Here's the pic of Happyface you asked for. Sorry if the shoes look a little weird, I find them very hard to draw. --Speeddasher Malt character planner FULL NAME: Malt Tiply Vieoh NICKNAME(S): Malty, the Milkshake Guy RACE: Lichenblossomese Nerd AGE: 13 penguin years GENDER: Male APPEARANCE: Short nerd with a silver robe and cracked and taped glasses, usually holding a stack of heavy books OCCUPATION: Neophyte (novice) programmer FAMILY MEMBERS: None – Malt is an orphan PETS: None BEST FRIEND(S): Periwinkle, Brother Teddinsworth DESCRIBE HIS ROOM: Old, small, dilapidated dormitory with a creaky door and blurred/cracked windows, but nevertheless well-organized WAY OF SPEAKING: Sounds small, weak, and apprehensive at first (tends to stutter as well), but grows braver and sounds clearer by the end of the book. Scream is loud enough to shatter glass objects. PHYSICAL CHARACTERISTICS: At first, Malt tends to fold flippers in an anxious way, looks around rapidly when nervous, is slightly clumsy, rushes a lot, and hyperventilates. As the book progresses, Malt becomes braver and stops having anxiety attacks, also crosses flippers instead, and waddles more slowly. INVENTORY CONSISTS OF: Gardening at Subzero Temperatures for Noobs (and other books), spare glasses, mint gum, few measly pebbles HOBBIES: Second-hand computer programming, gardening, ice fishing FAVORITE SPORTS: Air hockey, foosball TALENTS, ABILITIES, OR POWERS: Is a great gardener and ice fishernerd and has an uncanny knack for voice imitation. RELATIONSHIPS: At first is shy and gives in easily to others, but becomes more sociable and takes control of situations. FEARS: Being bullied (at first), failing to keep a promise, and doing something that he regrets later. FAULTS: Focusing so much on a quest topic that he forgets to consider others’ needs. GOOD POINTS: Judgement between right and wrong.. WHAT HE WANTS MORE THAN ANYTHING ELSE IN THE WORLD: To become like Marvin the Hacker (at first) and peace (at the end). ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 19:27, 14 June 2009 (UTC) It's ready..... It's none other than the Troublesome Trio. They look like they're ready to make a glorious Comeback with this pic. Actually there are probably better pics than this on the wiki, but this one has to be one of my best ever. I hope you enjoy it. --Speeddasher Suprisingly I did it all this morning. It wasn't to hard as the pic of Happyface is the one I allready drew, and I basicly just edited Barkjon's Player Card abit. The pic of Explorer is from the Tourguide Check that comes with 250 Coins. --Speeddasher SWEAR Where exactly did I swear? It's like the time I blocked myself for swearing. Where did I swear? --Alex001 User talk:Alex001 07:44, 22 June 2009 (UTC) I did not swear with anything starting with a "D" and ends with an "N". I said drat, and it is not an insult, right? You must have gotten the wrong number! I told myself never to swear since June onwards. And I have fever, you know. If I get H1N1, that will be bad. But like I said, swearing is bad on this wiki. I did not say that! You must have been mistaken! --Alex001 User talk:Alex001 03:40, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Hi Hi I Only Wanted To Say Hi Hehe Emm So Hi --Merbat Talk to me! 14:57, 6 July 2009 (UTC) WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! I CREATED THE WIKI AND YOU REMOVED ME AS A BERAUCRAT YOU DON'T HAVE THAT CHOICE!! I MADE THIS WIKI!!!! PUT ME BACK AS A BUREACRAT.... Sorry for caps but it just isn't fair... >:( x300000000 (Did you do it?) ~MTM~ UNPWN Look, plz UNPWN ZW. I know he done something wrong but plz just do it. -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 21:52, 21 July 2009 (UTC) umm How do you delete a page?[[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 23:29, 21 July 2009 (UTC) uncp dude, calm down. Wikia's not going to be interested as they have better things to do. You only have to things of evidence and both are very weak. So if you don't like Un-CP, then---- don't go there. Just thought I'd say that that "bill" is a pile of junk.--[[User:Karazachi| Karazachi]] (Talk) Animal Farm 02:58, 23 July 2009 (UTC) and Un-CP is not worried at all =| RE: Ever heard of a typo? I bet not. Unknown4 00:16, 26 July 2009 (UTC) RE: AN peculiar typo? Unknown4 00:22, 26 July 2009 (UTC) RE: Yeesh... im' sorry i wasnt' trying to be raciast. Unknown4 00:27, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Oi! Why did you delete my assume bad faith page? You just saw the title and deleted it, didn't you?!! Restore it at once. It does not violate anything.--N⊘tAnEditor 09:46, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Who died and made you Webmaster?--N⊘tAnEditor 09:00, 1 August 2009 (UTC) huh? oh i didnt really quit i just got so bored i faked it. RE: Acronym Request For your parody of S.H.I.E.L.D., try G.E.T. P.R.O.T.E.C.T.I.O.N.S.! Government Entitled Team of Public Resolute Officers Totally Engineered for the Ceasing and Termination of Illegal and Ominous Ner-do-well Supervillains Make sure to put the space between GET and PROTECTIONS. Explanations: *Government Entitled Team **They are a branch of the federal government, probably the PSA or DASHBOARD. *Public **Civillians can qualify and join this agency, the parody will not be secret, because Public is all I could think of. Hopefully, you can live with that. ***Correction, they are as secret as the PSA. *Resolute **Resolute, according to Google, is: "firm in purpose or belief; characterized by firmness and determination" *Officers **They are a part of the police, they are agents in law enforcement. *Totally Engineered **That does NOT mean they are robots, it means that they are specifically trained for a type of justice. They ae specifically taught how to handle supervillains. *for the Ceasing and Termination of **They want to send supervillains to jail. *Illegal and Ominous Nerd-do-well Supervillains **They, like your parodee S.H.I.E.L.D., are out to stop supervillains and save the world along with the police and superheroes. So, what do you think? Is G.E.T. P.R.O.T.E.C.T.I.O.N.S. a good name? Please note that it was the best I could come up with. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 00:26, 15 August 2009 (UTC) RE: Blank Images Save your images as PNG or whatever format it is that you use. Make sure you've selected said format and DO NOT RENAME THE FILE AFTER SAVING. Go to the Upload Image form and try again. If it is ARTICLES that are burdening you, make sure that you ALWAYS, ALWAYS copy and paste the text of the article into a notepad file. Keep that file open, and if editing for a really long time, save a copy, because if your browser crashes, you'll need that item to save your screenhog. :) --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 17:43, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Ignorin COC? No, TS was adding the explosions, I was the one removing them. THX for reminding me they are illegal in any case.--N⊘tAnEditor 22:38, 21 August 2009 (UTC) ……………… wow…you really hate NotAnEditor don't you? one pwn one unpwn you pwn again he unpwns again you pwn again saying dont delete...-cough- weirdo -cough- -Sam Rudi Deserted Strike system? It seems you have completely forgotten about the strike system. That's strange for the user who came up with the idea. Anyways, just remember to give users warnings before you go on a PWN spree. --'Icmer In Nyc http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Don't eat the yellow snow!)' 17:09, 23 August 2009 (UTC) HF, Note This... NotAnEditor was just giving out his point, and he thinks that by blocking him that's just showing more that your not the real HappyFace. I'm not saying that, I'm just saying what he's saying. I unblocked him because he was just saying what he thought. It's called SELF DEFENCE to my point of view. Next time if you block someone like that, without the strike system noted by Icmer, I'll keep unblocking. Also, Icmer, your a bureaucrat, why are you just telling HappyFace? No hard feelings. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 18:14, 23 August 2009 (UTC) The strike system is used instead of blocking if the naughty users who have got strikes haven't done anything that bad. If they have done something extremely bad, it deserves a block. Don't go writing false on the COC. So what if Triskelle said it? He's not the one that is in charge, and nobody always listens to him, though I respect him graciously. This wiki is controlled a-by . . . . AH-THE WHOLE OF THE BOB & SOS. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 18:48, 23 August 2009 (UTC) I'm not in charge, I know that, and I'm sorta glad people don't listen to me all the time (I'd have the entire wiki crawling on all fours! LOL! Just kidding.) and I don't know what I said or did even though I've been on hiatus since may... --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] 15:54, 28 August 2009 (UTC) no i just said -cough- weirdo -cough- thats not insulting all i meant is your pwning...TOO much people. Thats called name calling (the thing i said to you) Besides I was AFK when you pwned me so really you didn't pwn me at all. -Sam Rudi The superhero parody I think I have a name for the spider-man parody. Spider-Penguin. (It's so unoriginal!) --Screwball86 17:19, September 1, 2009 (UTC) RE: Spider Man Name Request ( and yet another super penguin for you) Hello HF! I read your request and am ready to respond. ' ARACHNID BOY! ' Also, since you're aiming to install many superheroes, allow me to introduce one of my personal favorites on the site..... I give you.... ' Daniel Specter! '''So, we've got Captain Antarctica, Shadow Guy, Gamma Gal, Iron Walrus, Daniel Specter, G.E.T. P.R.O.T.E.C.T.I.O.N.S., Titan Turtle (epic win on the writer's part), the villains........................' Who's next? More importantly, how can we use Daniel Specter? I put too much effort into that HQA 3 to let it go to waste. I was thinking to have him cast out of Iron Walrus' leauge of superheros (the Defenders) because he was too young or spooky, etc. As a special bonus, I added Daniel's father and friends to the article (they may have to get their own articles). If you can't tell by the obvious name, Daniel Specter is a parody of Danny Phantom from the cancelled show of the same title. His father is a parody of Danny's father (Jack Fenton), Cardinal Turner Follins is a parody of Tucker Foley, and Samantha Blackenver a parody of Sam (surname unknown). Sadly, Gothicism is not my specialty and her section is unwritten as such. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 01:21, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Im sorry to tell you. Well I saw the pwn log and trying to edit when somebodys messaging you isn't threatning or hurassing. Its not anything I think you should change it back to 3 days because I saw the page and I don't think that was so fair. DP may be right. Happytomax WHAT?!! He was blocked for that?!! Everyone does that! It happens all the time! Unblock him at once!!--N⊘tAnEditor 17:33, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Lsp and The Defenders insted of being rivals being allies who got each others back hello guess WHOS BACK!! (Me) -- 14:45, September 7, 2009 (UTC) HAPPY FACE DONT RESTOR SK8ITBOT I ASKED MY BROTHER IF HE COULD DELETE IT BECAUSE ITS A TERRIBLE PAGE AND I WANTED TO REMAKE IT WITH THE EASY TOOLS, I HAVE A TAB ON FIREFOX THAT I HAVE BEEN EDITING THAT PAGE FOR 3 DAYS NOW, AND YOU HAVE JUST WRECKED IT!!! AND DONT YOU DARE BLOCK ME BECAUSE IM USING ALL CAPS, IM ANGRY! -- 09:32, September 11, 2009 (UTC) ... Hello, Leekduck has told me something. He told me about a small conversation you and him had. He said that when he asked you "Do you even know what Autism is?", he said that you replied "Autism is a cancer that needs to be wiped out". How dare you. -iPeng RE:RE:... Hmm, okay. But Leekduck is my friends, if you don't want me to believe him, how can I believe you. Well, I am not sure you're lying, can could be telling the truth, and ACTUALLY trying to help me for once. Next time, try and be nicer, I'm a senate, y'know. And don't say "I don't believe in nice" because that's impossible. Bleh. -iPeng Usa NO. this wiki is not always for the USA. move the Usa somewhere else instead of taking over all of Antarctica. besides, CP was invented in Canada. --Lord Swiss Ninja $ ß $ ß $ ß $ ß 23:07, September 13, 2009 (UTC) hi I made a forum for a new role-play. Click Here, please! I am da bomb! 02:32, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Don't call ppl a n00b, even if they'e evil. -- The Emperor The Dark Side surrounds me- join and recieve power! 19:31, September 19, 2009 (UTC)